La barrière des préjugés
by bev28
Summary: Et si une panne de train permettait à des hommes faits pour s'appartenir de faire tomber le mur des préjugés ? Slash FW/SR/GW - no lemon


Bonjour, me revoilà avec un petit OS sur Fred, George et Severus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Résumé** : Et si une panne de train permettait à des hommes faits pour s'appartenir de faire tomber le mur des préjugés ? Slash FW/SR/GW - no lemon

Ce texte participe :

\- Au challenge quotidien de la Gazette pour Serdaigle : Arrogant (préugé).

\- Au défi du prompt quotidien : Prix Nobel.

\- Au défi Pick a Card : Three of Hearts: écrivez une fanfiction sur un threesome.

\- Au défi Et si ? : Et si le Poudlard Express tombait en panne

\- Au concours Super 2000 – RAT – FEU : mignon, kawaï, fluff

**Disclaimers** : Tout appartient à JKR

* * *

**La barrière des préjugés**

Severus Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez. Il était exaspéré par l'ordre que lui donnait sa directrice, Minerva McGonagall. Elle lui sommait d'accompagner Fred et George Weasley à Londres. Les deux élèves de septième année, revenus à la suite du départ d'Ombrage pour passer leur aspic, étaient en effet conviés à la capitale. Severus avait donc mission d'accompagner les deux élèves, ils voyageraient par le Poudlard Express. Pour cause, le ministère avait posé un bouclier anti-transplanage sur Pré-au-Lard afin d'en protéger les habitants et les cheminés étaient toutes fermées en ce temps de guerre.

Severus ne comprenait pas comment ses deux énergumènes avait bien pu décrocher un Prix Nobel. Il faillait savoir qu'Alfred Nobel était un sorcier de première génération qui avait eu autant de succès dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde Moldu. Chaque année un Nobel était désigné dans plusieurs catégories. Severus avait lui-même reçu à ses dix-huit ans le Nobel de potion. Cette année c'étaient les jumeaux Weasley qui avait été retenus pour le Noble de création de Sortilège. Il avait en effet réussi l'exploit de créer un _patronus_ portatif afin de protéger la population de la libération des Détraqueurs.

Le maître des potions se trouvait donc à devoir prendre le Poudlard Express ce vendredi soir pour accompagner les deux Gryffondors à leur cérémonie. Il avait beau rétorquer à Minerva, que depuis que sa couverture auprès de Voldemort n'était plus, il était dangereux pour lui de sortir, elle ne voulait rien entendre.

C'était donc dépité que Severus rejoignît la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il serra les dents devant la pavane des jumeaux. Ceux-ci regardaient tous le monde avec un sourire hautain et supérieur. Severus ne pouvait souffrir autant d'arrogance.

Le Serpentard ne pouvait pas plus se tromper. Fred et George étaient gênés de ce succès qu'ils étaient convaincus de ne pas mériter. Leurs sourires factices ne cherchaient qu'à cacher leur malaise.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, ils avaient bien vu le regard de déception dans les yeux de leur professeur de potion. Pour comprendre la blessure que cela créa chez les jumeaux, il fallait savoir qu'ils étaient des jumeaux magiques. Comme des jumeaux homozygotes qui partagent leurs gènes, les jumeaux magiques partagent leur âme. Une seule âme pour deux êtres. Il était même courant que les jumeaux magiques aient la même âme sœur. Dans le monde magique, les Triades bien que rares étaient complétement tolérées, ce phénomène découlant majoritairement de l'existence de jumeaux magiques.

Fred et George avaient trouvé leur compagnon. Cependant, comme à leur habitude, ils n'étaient pas tombés dans la simplicité en étant destinés à l'austère Severus Rogue.

-oOo-

Le vendredi tant craint arriva. Severus attendait Fred et George devant la grande porte de Poudlard. Il était prévu qu'ils descendent jusqu'à la gare en calèche. Le potionniste s'impatientait. Il craignait d'avance de passer plusieurs heures en compagnie de ses deux élèves. Leur arrogance allait forcément lui rappeler celle de James Potter et Sirius Black et Severus n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter.

Du coté des jumeaux les ressentis différaient. Fred appréhendait de se retrouver en présence de leur âme sœur, il avait peur de faire un faux pas. De son coté George était persuadé que le potionniste allait les blesser et il se le refusait. George était très protecteur avec Fred qu'il trouvait trop confiant. Son frère était tout pour lui, à la fois un bout de lui-même et un autre être ayant toute son unicité. La mort de l'un entraînerait obligatoirement la mort si ce n'était physique au moins spirituelle de l'autre. Le survivant serait à l'image des sorciers ayant subit le Baiser du Détraqueur.

\- Ah vous voilà enfin ! La décence aurait été d'arriver à l'heure ! S'exclama Severus en les voyant enfin arrivé.

George qui prenait souvent la parole en premier répondit.

\- Nous nous excusons professeurs, nous n'avons pas vu l'heure passer.

L'enseignant eut un reniflement septique mais il ne sentait pas de mensonge de la part de … George lui semblait-il.

\- Qu'importe, allons- y !

Le trajet en calèche fut plus que pesant. Severus ne décocha pas un mot ce qui désespéra encore un peu plus les jumeaux. Ces derniers sentaient leurs magies si semblables se mêler pour tendre vers celle de leur âme sœur. Severus qui avait ses boucliers d'occlumancie montés au maximum, était imperméable à cette tentative de lien.

Fred et George montèrent dans le train rouge, comme des hippogriffes qu'on emmènerait à l'abattoir. Tous s'installèrent en silence dans le premier wagon.

Ce silence commença à être trop étouffant pour Fred, il fit donc une tentative pour rompre la glace.

\- Monsieur, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question s'il vous plaît ?

Severus avait espéré pouvoir passer le voyage en silence. Il allait envoyer paître le jeune homme avant de voir une lueur étrange dans ses yeux.

\- Faites ! Répondit-il sèchement

\- Dans la potion Tue-Loup ? La majorité des potionnistes utilise de l'_aconitum napellus_ autrement dit le napel. Est-ce que d'utiliser l'_aconitum anthora_ ne permettrait pas de réduire la douleur du sujet du fait qu'elle est moins dangereuse pour les loups ou est ce que justement elle ne serait pas assez puissante pour contenir leur créature ?

Severus eut un moment de flottement. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à une question sur les potions. Il savait que Fred était très doué dans cette matière, mais il n'imaginait pas son niveau si avancé. Les potionnistes n'abordaient les différentes espèces d'une même plante que pendant leur deuxième année de maîtrise. Severus reconsidéra un instant les jumeaux. Fred tremblait légèrement, appréhendant sa réponse. George était raide, comme s'il se blindait pour réceptionner sa critique. Le potionniste comprit que d'une certaine façon les deux jeunes hommes face à lui le craignaient. Étrangement, cela ne lui plut pas du tout. Il voulait leur… leur confiance.

\- L'_anthora_ suffit pour les jours avant et après la pleine lune, permettant ainsi de limiter la douleur. Il faut néanmoins utiliser la _napellus_ pour la nuit de la pleine lune, l'_anthora_ étant trop faible pour contenir le Loup.

Fred émit un soupir soulagé, il avait enfin pu entrer en contact avec leur compagnon.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda alors le potionniste curieux.

\- L'anthora est plus facile à cultiver et moins chère, si en plus son action est bénéfique, cela permettrait des potions moins chères. Ainsi les Loups-Garous auraient un meilleur accès au soin. Expliqua George.

Par cette seule phrase, Severus compris qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Il n'y avait rien d'arrogant chez les jumeaux. Pour la première fois, il les vit comme ils étaient et non comme il voulait les voir. Le potionniste se demanda pourquoi il s'était ainsi voilé la face. Cette réflexion entraîna la chute de son mur d'occlumancie.

Severus fut soudain noyé par la magie des jumeaux. Sa propre magie dansait dans son sang, comme heureuse d'être enfin connectée.

Les jumeaux haletèrent en cœur. La sensation du lien était indescriptible. C'était comme retrouver l'air quand on ne pouvait plus respirer. Une libération telle qu'ils se sentaient choqués, hébétés.

Severus n'était guère mieux. Il se traitait de tous les noms pour ne pas avoir vu l'évidence. Depuis leurs dix-sept ans, il avait été complétements obnubilés par Fred et George, étudiant et interprétant chacun de leur geste.

L'excédent de magie créée par la liaison entra en collision avec celle, usée, du train. Cela créa une surcharge de magie et soudain le train s'arrêta. Toutes les lumières alimentées par la magie s'éteignirent, plongeant les trois hommes dans le noir.

Le brusque freinage du train entraîna la chute de Severus en plein sur Fred. Ce dernier déséquilibré s'agrippa par réflexe à son frère qui fut alors entraîner dans la chute.

Severus, surpris, observait Fred sous lui. Le faible éclat de lune faisait briller ses cheveux roux et ses yeux chocolat pétillaient d'une lueur indescriptible. Dans son dos il sentait la douce étreinte de George. Ce poids, cette chaleur était tellement réconfortante pour Severus. Instinctivement George se place au sol contre une des banquettes. Dans son mouvement, il entraîna Severus qui se blottit avec un naturel confondant contre lui. Fred profita de ce changement de configuration pour se caler entre les deux hommes de sa vie. Il était à moitié avachit sur George, tout coller contre Severus, sa tête trouvant refuge dans le coup du potionniste. Une fois tous installés, ils émirent un soupire collectif de bien naître. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, sans parler, sans bouger, chacun profitant de la présence et de la magie des deux autres. Puis rompus par tous les sentiments qui s'étaient jouer en eux, ils s'assoupirent, éreintés.

-oOo-

Heureusement ce fut Minerva qui les trouva ainsi enlacés au matin. Elle avait reçu un patronus de l'organisateur de la cérémonie des Nobels lui affirmant que les récompensés étaient en retard. Craignant une attaque de Mangemort sur le train, elle avait rapidement scellé un Sombral pour aller survoler la ligne de chemin de fer. Elle s'était sentit immensément soulagée en voyant le train intact. Cependant, elle avait échappé de peu à la crise cardiaque en voyant, son si strict professeur de Potion endormit, calé dans les bras massifs de Fred et George Weasley. Une fois remise du choc, la Directrice de Poudlard comprit vite de quoi il retournait. Elle avait soupçonné les frères Weasley d'être des jumeaux magiques pendant leur quatrième année. En effet, leur connivence et leur complicité survivaient aux affres de l'adolescence. Minerva savait que jamais Severus ne sentirait assez en confiance pour dormir avec d'autres si un phénomène magique n'était pas concerné. C'était ainsi qu'elle conclue que Severus Rogue était l'âme sœur de Fred et George.

Malicieuse, elle vit là l'occasion de se venger de tous les coups fumeux des Weasley. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, d'un coup de baguette, elle aspergea le trio d'eau les réveillant ainsi en sursaut.

\- Réveillez-vous ! Par Merlin !

Par réflexe, Severus dégaina immédiatement sa baguette. Il mit quelque seconde à percuter que l'ennemi était Minerva complétement hilare devant le tableau qui se jouait.

Les trois hommes s'étaient levés. Severus allait invectiver sa perverse de Directrice quand, encore ensommeillé, Fred vint de blottir contre lui. George eut un magnifique sourire face à ce tableau. Fred était si câlin, il avait un besoin vital de tendresse et de contact. George était plus… dominateur. Il aimait être le protecteur, le pilier sur lequel on s'appui quand tout tangue.

Severus sans y penser, embrassa les cheveux de l'homme dans ses bras. Puis son regard se perdit dans celui brillant de bonheur de George. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus devint confiant en l'avenir. Il ne sera plus jamais seul et il avait des êtres à aimer, deux hommes magnifiques aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'un l'intérieur pour lesquels il allait se battre afin de pouvoir les aimer. Toujours.

FIN

Je suis dans l'attente de vos retours !

PS: l'idée du patronus portatif vient d'une autre fic, je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvé le titre ni l'auteur. Cette idée ne m'appartient donc pas et j'en rends tout le crédit à cet(te) auteur(e) !


End file.
